Hidden Darkness
by EirianSeren
Summary: Als Rose moet verhuizen stort de wereld van beste vriendinnen Lily&Rose in. Maar onverwachts krijgt hun leven een andere wending. gewoon lezen ; cowriteen with AurorVSDeatheater
1. Proloog

Deze fic schrijf ik samen met mijn RL vriendin AurorVSDeatheater  
Rose= moi  
Lily= AurorVSDeatheater

Als Rose moet verhuizen stort de wereld van beste vriendinnen Lily&Rose in. Maar onverwachts krijgt hun leven een andere wending. gewoon lezen ;]

* * *

_**Rose**  
Ik staarde voor me uit terwijl ik mijn voeten in de automatische piloot had instelde. Ik was er zo vaak geweest, maar nooit ging het zo langzaam. Lily woonde maar twee straten verderop, maar toch voelde het alsof ik al uren onderweg was. Het voelde alsof er lood aan mijn schoenen zat.  
Ik ging de hoek om en zag haar straat. Ik liep naar nummer 21 en zuchtte diep.  
Ik kende Lily al bijna mijn hele leven. Sterker nog we waren beste vriendinnen vanaf de kleuterklas. We hadden zoveel meegemaakt. Ik lag 's avonds vaak wakker, op het punt om Lily mijn geheim te vertellen. Ik had vaak aan mijn ouders gevraagd of ik het niet mocht vertellen maar zij zeiden dat, dat geen slim idee was. Vaak voelde ik me schuldig omdat ik zoveel voor haar achterhield. Al die leugens, als ze eens wist!_

_Ik zag haar huis en liep het tuinpad in. Ik zuchtte nog een keer diep voordat ik op de bel drukte. De deur ging open en Lily stond voor me._

_Lily had kastanjebruin haar, blauwe ogen en vaak een grote grijns op haar gezicht._

_"Hé Rose! Kom binnen!" Zei ze terwijl de grijns op haar gezicht verscheen.  
Ik forceerde een glimlach en stapte naar binnen._

_"Je zou toch later pas komen?" Vroeg Lily terwijl we de trap opliepen, naar haar kamer.  
"Uh.. ja, het duurde minder lang dan ik dacht." Antwoordde ik._

_Lily`s kamer was middelgroot. In het midden stond een hemelbed. De kamer had rood behang en rode vloerbedekking. Tegen de linkermuur stond een bureau met verwaarloosd huiswerk. Aan de muur boven haar bureau hingen twee foto`s. Eentje was van twee kleine meisjes van een jaar of 6. Ze hielden elkaars handjes vast en grijnsden breed naar de camera. Het linker meisje had blauwe ogen en kastanje bruin haar, het rechter meisje had koperkleurig haar en goudbruine ogen.  
De foto daarnaast was van dezelfde meisjes, nu 11 jaar. Ze grijnsden alle twee hetzelfde naar de camera, net zoals 5 jaar daarvoor. Rose scheurde haar ogen los van de foto. De grond en het bed lagen verstopt onder een hoop kleding._

_Lily lachte schaapachtig en dumpte de kleding die op haar bed lag, op de grond. We gingen op haar bed zitten, zoals we altijd deden._

_"Rose, wat is er? Je lijkt zo down." Ik glimlachte somber, Lily leek dat altijd aan te voelen. Ik keek op en zag Lily me fronsend aankijken. Ik zuchtte diep. Ik kon het maar beter in een keer vertellen in plaats van erom heen draaien._

_"Lils, ik ga verhuizen naar verweggistan." Haar uitdrukking veranderde van verbaast naar geschokt in een halve seconde._

_"Wat?!" Vroeg ze zachtjes. Tranen begonnen te prikken. Ik slikte ze weg en probeerde het uit te leggen._

_"Mijn vader is overgeplaatst en nu moeten we naar Schotland verhuizen." Ik ontweek Lily`s blik, ik wilde de uitdrukking op haar gezicht niet zien en keek naar mijn schoenen._

_Lily gaf geen antwoord. Ze was waarschijnlijk in een shocktoestand.  
"Wanneer?" Vroeg ze, bijna gefluisterd.  
"Volgende week." Ik keek naar Lily`s gezicht en kon de tranen niet meer binnenhouden.  
Over Lily`s wang rolde een traan. Geluidloos liepen ze over mijn wangen. Niet veel later sloot ik mijn armen om haar heen en voelde die van haar op hetzelfde moment mij omhelzen. Zo zaten we een tijdje. We wilden elkaar niet loslaten, we wilden elkaar niet kwijt raken.__

* * *

_

please review!


	2. De trein

Hier is dan chappie2!

* * *

**_Lily_**

Nadat ik de deur had dichtgedaan, zakte ik huilend op de grond. Ik weet niet hoelang ik daar heb gezeten, maar het zal minstens een uur zijn geweest. Ik had het niet eens gemerkt toen mijn vader me had opgetild en op de bank gezet. Mijn ouders hadden wel een vermoeden wat er aan de hand was. Rose was weg. Ze kwam niet meer terug. Ik mijn hoofd gooide ik alles kapot. Alle herinneringen…

Ik rende naar boven. Pakte de 2 foto`s van boven mijn bureau, trok mijn hutkoffer onder mijn bed vandaan, en smeet de 2 erin. Ik liet mezelf op mijn bed vallen. Hysterisch trok ik aan de gordijnen te trekken. Net zolang tot ze scheurden… Op dat moment kwam mijn moeder de kamer in lopen.

'Wat een puinhoop…' Zei ze in zichzelf.

Ze trok haar toverstok, richtte op de gordijnen en fluisterde;

'_Reparo.'_

**In de trein.**

Ik miste Rose verschrikkelijk. Ik kon haar niet eens een bericht sturen met onze Mobieltjes. Ik kon geen dreuzelpost sturen, geen uil sturen… Ik zuchtte. In het bagagerek lag een stapel oude Ochtendprofeten. Ik pakte de bovenste en staarde naar de bewegende foto`s zonder ze echt te zien. Nadat we zoveel hadden meegemaakt, werden we ruw uit elkaar gerukt. We zouden elkaar nooit meer zien, geen contact hebben… Ik pakte een boek uit mijn hutkoffer. Ik had hem van mijn ouders gekregen. Ik streek met mijn vingers over de omslag. Een man lachte me toe. Zijn zwarte haar was warrig en er zaten al een paar grijze plukken in. Zijn prachtige smaragdgroene ogen keken vrolijk naar me. _Het verhaal van Harry Potter_. Harry Potters moeder heette ook Lily, net als ik. Ik, Lily McLaren, een volbloed heks. Ik ging vandaag voor het eerst naar Zweinstein. Stiekem wenste ik dat mijn dreuzelvriendin, Rose Mattews, ook naar Zweinstein mocht. Maar helaas was dat onmogelijk. Ze had blijkbaar geen enkel magisch talent. Ik was alleen. Helemaal alleen…

Ik slikte een snik weg. Uit verdriet kleurde mijn haar van lichtblond naar zwart, zoals het altijd deed als ik bedroefd was. Ik was een transformagiër. Een transformagiër kan zijn of haar uiterlijk naar believen aanpassen. Je kan dat talent niet leren, je wordt ermee geboren. Ik vond het altijd heel moeilijk het voor Rose te verbergen. Ze vertelde mij alles. Goudeerlijk. Ik loog altijd. Het was voor haar eigen bestwil… Ook zou onze vriendschap verscheurd worden. Ze zou doodsbang zijn! Ik wens nog elke nacht dat ik het aan haar verteld had. Nu blijf ik voor altijd met spijt zitten.

Ik schrok. De trein was aan het rijden. Hoe lang al? Verward keek ik om me heen. Ik zat alleen in de coupé. Ik bladerde de oude Ochtendprofeet door die naast me lag. Allemaal geklets. Geen groot nieuws. Ik las de oude Zwerkbaluitslagen door. Jeetje, deze waren van vorige maand! De deur van de coupé schoof langzaam open. Er stond een slungelige jongen. 'I-is h-hier n-nog plaats?' Stotterde hij.

'Nee.' Antwoordde ik.

'M-maar… Er z-zit t-t-toch niemand?'

'Luister,' Begon ik. 'Jij vraagt of er plaats is, ik zeg dat er geen plaats is en dan is er ook geen plaats! Ga toch een lege coupé zoeken!'

De jongen keek geschrokken. Hij gooide onhandig de deur dicht en wilde weglopen, maar zijn gewaad bleef tussen de deur zitten. Toen hij hem eruit probeerde te trekken scheurde hij. De jongen trok zijn toverstok en mompelde wat, en zijn gewaad werd weer heel. Onhandig strompelde hij verder.

Geïrriteerd pakte ik een volgende oude Ochtendprofeet. Er stond een interview in met een beroemde Zwerkbalspeelster, Caravina Stick. Mijn neefje was een fan van haar. Ik vond Zwerkbal een prachtige sport, maar had weinig behoefte aan het lezen over het leven en de gevoelens van spelers. Ik legde de krant weg en graaide in mijn tas. Ik haalde er een spiegeltje uit. Ik had het van mijn oma gekregen. Ik concentreerde mij op mijn ogen. Ze werden groen. Toen op mijn haar. Het werd kort en zwart. Als laatste op mijn voorhoofd. Ik vestigde er al mijn concentratie. Er gebeurde niets. Ik haalde diep adem en…

'Hoi! Is hier nog een plekje?!'

Van schrik verscheen er een bliksemflits-vormig litteken op mijn voorhoofd. Ik verborg mijn hoofd achter de spiegel.

'Heu… Ehm… Ja… Ga… Eh… Zitten…'

'Dankje!' Klonk het vrolijk.

Er klonk wat gestommel. Ik zorgde zo snel mogelijk dat ik er weer normaal uit zag. Ik stopte mijn spiegeltje in mijn tas en keek naar het meisje voor me.

Ik kreeg bijna een hartstilstand.

Het meisje wat voor me zat, was niemand minder dan Rose Mattews! Mijn "Dreuzelvriendin"! Ze keek mij even geschrokken aan.

'Wat… Jij? Hoe… Waneer…' Stamelde ze.

Ook ik stotterde: 'B-ben… J-jij een…'

Ik haalde diep adem en gilde:

'HOELANG WIST JE DIT AL?! Heb je al die jaren tegen mij gelogen?!'

'EN JIJ DAN?! Wist jij al langer dat je een heks was?! Hè?! "Vriendin"!'

'IK VROEG JE WAT! HOELANG AL?! NET ALS IK?! JE HELE LEVEN?!'

Haar woedende blik stierf weg.

Het was even stil.

'Om eerlijk te zijn… Jij?'

Ik knikte langzaam.

Opeens zag ik haar verbaasd naar mijn haar kijken.

'Je HAAR… Het… Is opeens blond! Ben jij een…' Ze was te verbaasd om haar zin af te maken.

'Ja…' Zuchtte ik.

'EN OOK DAT HEB JE ME NIET VERTELD!'

'JIJ BENT OOK NIET SLIM! DAN KON IK NET ZO GOED ALLES VERTELLEN! JIJ HEBT OOK NIETS VERTELD, HOOR!!'

'IK KON DAT TOCH NIET?! STEL DAT JE EEN DREUZEL WAS!'

'ZO ZIT DAT OOK BIJ MIJ HOOR!'

'Oké, oké… Dat we het niet van elkaar wisten, jammer. Maar ik ben in ieder geval wel heel blij dat we elkaar hebben!'

'Ja!' Lachte ik.

Opeens vloog met een knal de schuifdeur open. Er kwam een oudere jongen de coupé ingestormd met zijn toverstok in de aanslag.

'Wordt er hier een kat vermoord ofzo?!'

'Ohjee… Nee hoor!' Zei Rose verschrikt.

'Steph! STEPH!

Er kwam een jonger meisje de coupé binnen.

'Steph, waarom… Oh… Hoi!' Zei het meisje.

Een ander meisje, dat achter haar aan de coupé binnen kwam, vroeg:

'Is dit ook jullie eerste jaar? Aangenaam, ik ben Leah Hay.'

'Lily McLaren, en dit is Rose Mattews' Ik gebaarde naar Rose.

'Ik ben Alice Campbell, en dit is Stephan, mijn broer.' Het meisje naast de oudere jongen gebaarde naar haar broer.

'Yo. Je mag Steph zeggen hoor…' Zei de jongen.

Ik glimlachte.

'Kom er lekker bij zitten!'

'Sorry dames, ik heb een ander plekje!' Steph wees trots naar een badge die op zijn gewaad gespeld was. _Klassenoudste. _Toen hij weg was, zei zuchtte Alice: 'Later word ik ook klassenoudste. En daarna hoofdmonitor!'

'Dus…' Begon ik. 'Uit wat voor gezin komen jullie?'

'Ik ben een halfbloed.' Zei Alice.

'Mijn beide ouders zijn, zoals jullie dat noemen, dreuzels…' Leah leek zich te schamen.

'Ik ben ook een halfbloed. Lily is volbloed. Weetje… Ze is een transformagiër!' Rose gebaarde naar mij. Ik kleurde rood.

'Wat is…' Begon Leah, maar Alice riep: 'Ooh…! Echt waar?! Wil je… Iets laten zien…?' Ik haalde diep adem en concentreerde mij op mijn haar. 'VET!' Klonk het in koor. 'Hoe doe je dat?!' Riep Leah uit. 'Het is een gave.' Zei ik. 'Ik ben er mee geboren.'

'Wauw…'

Toen het snoepkarretje langs kwam, trakteerde ik op een hele lading. Ik zal het gezicht van Leah niet snel vergeten toen ze een smekkie in haar mond had die naar een beschimmeld broodje smaakte. Ikzelf had een paar doosjes chocokikkers. Ik opende ze één voor één in de hoop een plaatje te vinden dat ik nog niet had, maar helaas. Albus Perkamentus, Harry Potter, Cornelis Droebel, ik had ze allemaal al een paar keer. Rose had een grote lolly die je tong alle kleuren van de regenboog liet aannemen. Ik deed haar met gemak zonder lolly na. Na een snoeppapiertjesgevecht lagen we allemaal uitgeput op de bank. Rose staarde naar buiten. Plotseling sprong ze op.

'Een stationnetje! We zijn er!'

* * *

  
Het kan misschien nog even duren totdat er een volgend hoofdstuk komt..  
We hadden deze twee hoofdstukken al af, dus we posten ze al vast..

xx


	3. De Terreinknecht

Chapter door AurorVSDeatheater

* * *

Op het station van Zweinsveld kon je over de hoofden lopen. Iedereen liep te dringen en te duwen. Die mensen wisten blijkbaar waar ze heen moesten. Ik zuchtte en keek naar Rose, die tevergeefs op haar tenen stond en haar nek uitrekte in de hoop boven de hoofden uit te kunnen kijken. Opeens voelde ik twee kleine handjes die in mijn rug duwden.

"Deze kant op!"

Riep Alice van achter mij. Ze duwde me net zo lang door de menigte heen totdat we bij een lange, slungelige jongen waren aangekomen. Hij had zijn ogen gesloten en schudde ritmisch met zijn hoofd. Hij schudde gevaarlijk met de grote lantaarn. Een piepklein jongetje kon hem maar net ontwijken.

"Pardon…"

Begon Alice zachtjes. Geen reactie. Toen sprong ik naar voren en trok zijn oordopjes uit zijn oren. Hij keek me geïrriteerd aan.

"Wa`s da nu weer vor nodig?"

Ik schonk hem een arrogante blik.

"Okeey man…"

Hij borg zijn Ipod op en hief de lantaarn.

"Eerstuh jaars hiero, joehoe! Hebben jullie snotjes in jullie oren ofzeuh?! Eerstejaarst hiero! Effe opschieten ja?!"

Rose rolde met haar ogen. Toen het hele perron op ons en een groepje anderen leeg was, draaide de jongen met de lantaarn zich om en liep een smal weggetje in.

"Ik ben Bobrandinus Donkelblad, maar noem me maar geweldige Bob, of Bob duh dappere coole goowzer… Of guhweun Bob." Voegde hij er chagerijnig aan toe. "Ik… Euh..."

Hij rommelde wat in de zak van zijn drakenleren jack.

"Ik ZOU duh sleutels van Zweinstein enzeuh moeten bewaren… Maar ik ben zuh alweer veloren, denkik…"

Veel bijzonders valt er niet te vertellen over de minuten daarna, want Bob bleef maar doorzagen dat hij een geweldige gozer was die met zijn tijd meeging, coole kleren droeg enzovoort, enzovoort, enzovoort.

Toen we bij een klein haventje waren aangekomen, lag daar een stel troosteloze bootjes op ons te wachten. Een paar andere meisjes begonnen zenuwachtig te giebelen en ik kon in hun haast onverstaanbare gesprekje de woorden "Potter" en "zitvlak" verstaan.

"Vier gozertje per bootjuh graag, effe opschieten kleuters, we hebben niet alle tijd!" Zo ging het nog even door, totdat we allemaal over de bootjes verdeeld waren. Rose, Leah, Alice en ik gingen maar bij elkaar zitten.

Nadat we een misselijkmakende bootreis hadden doorstaan, en mijn haar groen-geel gekleurd was, kwamen we in een grot met daarin een steigertje met een toorts.

Wat een zegen.

Toen we allemaal uitgestapt waren trok Bob aan de toorts en de stenen wand verschoof. We liepen de gang die daarachter was in.

"Miauw"

Ik schrok me dood.

Er stond een kat met een zwarte, warrige vacht in de gang. Ze keek ons nieuwschierig aan. Bob keek alsof hij betrapt was op het stelen van pompoentaartjes.

"Tututut Bobje toch…"

Vanuit de verte kwam er iemand aanlopen.

"Als het schoolhoofd hiervan hoort…"

In het licht van één van de fakkels stond een jongeman, ongeveer even oud als Bob, maar dan een stuk knapper en gespierder. Hij had warrig, donkerblond haar en een sadistische grijns op zijn gezicht.

"De eerstejaars te laat brengen, en dan óók nog je sleutels kwijtraken…"

"Dat is nie errug! Da g'beurt wel vaker!"

De jongen lachte schel.

"_Nie eerrug…_ Wil je dat er iemand met kwade bedoelingen je sleutels vind, hierin komt en een potje komt lopen moorden? NEE! DAT VIND MENEER NIE ERRUG!

Bob balde zijn vuisten.

"Donkelblad, ik zou maar opschieten. Zelfs op een Broombeemer 6000 redden jullie het nog niet… Slome…"

Bob haalde uit naar de jongen. Die ontweek zonder moeite en draaide zich om.

"Kom, Maggie." Zei hij beledigd.

"Miauw!"

"Nie op lettuh. Das Carlos… Uh… Carlos…"

Bob keek bedenkelijk.

"Nah, kweenie hoewie van zuhn achternaam heet, maar hij is nog minder waard dan een flubberwurm…"

"Is het een leraar?" Vroeg een meisje met zwart haar en bruine ogen nieuwschierig.

"Jah… Hij geeft… Effe denken… Transflufferatie!"

Het meisje keek bedenkelijk.

"Het is _transfiguratie_!" Riep Alice uit.

We waren bij een grote deur aangekomen. Er stond een stokoude heks in een gitzwart gewaad te wachten.

"_Bobrandinus! Bij Merlijn! Hoe in hemelsnaam kan jij mijn kleinzoon zijn?!_

Bob keek beschaamd.

"Sorriedeknorrie omie…"

"_Professor Donkelblad, dankjewel!"_

Ze wuifte Bob weg, die deed zijn Ipod weer in en sprintte weg.

"Excuses voor hem, eerstejaars… Welkom op Zweinstijns hogeschool voor hekserij en hocus pocus. Ik ben Professor Donkelblad, ik geef toverdranken en ben het plaatsvervangend schoolhoofd. Achter deze deuren zitten jullie medestudenten te wachten om het feestmaal met jullie te delen. Daarvoor worden jullie verdeeld in afdelingen. Er zijn vier afdelingen met ieder zijn bijhorende eigenschappen. Griffoendor, welke staat voor moed, Zwadderich, welke staat voor sluwheid, Huffelpuf, welke staat voor trouw en tot slot Ravenklauw, welke staat voor kennis. Tijdens je schooltijd is je afdeling als je familie, je eet, leert en slaapt samen. De sorteerhoed zal bepalen in welke afdeling je komt. Ook heeft iedere afdeling een afdelingsspook, een leerlingenkamer en een afdelingshoofd. Ik ben het hoofd van Ravenklauw."

Ik haalde even diep adem en slikte even. Ik was er bijna honderd procent zeker van dat ik bij Zwadderich zou komen. Mijn vader had er gezeten en ik was niet moedig, slim of trouw… Ik zag het al helemaal voor me; Rose in Griffoendor, Alice in Ravenklauw, Leah in Huffelpuf en ik…


	4. De Afdelingen

Chapter door AurorVsDeatheater**

* * *

**

**Hopelijk ben je nog niet weg, Jade! Ik beloof voor als je terug ben weer een chapter van MissDreamy! Fijne vakantie!**

**(Een kort tussenchapter, omdat ik me verveelde)**

Ik voelde hoe de vieze hoed op mijn hoofd werd gezet terwijl ik mijn vuisten zo hard balde dat mijn knokkels spierwit waren. Ik keek naar de tafel waar de Griffoendors aan zaten. Daar zat Rose mij gespannen aan te kijken. Ik keen naar de andere kant. De tafel van Huffelpuf. Leah stak haar duim naar me op. Ik keek weer naar voren. Alice durfde niet te kijken. Ik probeerde niet te letten op de woorden die de sorteerhoed in mijn oor fluisterde. Maar ze waren zo gemeen, ze sneden door mijn hart.

"_Ja… Zeker… Ik weet precies waar ik jou moet plaatsen… dacht je soms dat je slim genoeg was…? Of trouw… Nee… Je had gehoopt dat je bij Griffoendor mocht, hè? Samen met je vriendinnetjes… Kòstelijk… Wat schattig… Nee… Je bent een watje! Je zou zo je vrienden verraden om je eigen toekomst veilig te stellen, is het niet? Al die jaren liegen, liegen en liegen… Niet echt trouw toch? Nee… Jij bent gemeen, achterbaks… Sluw… Perfect voor… _

Mijn adem stokte.

"_Há! Je weet het zelf al…"_

"**ZWADDERICH!" **

Ik wilde het uitgillen. Rose, Leah en Alice keken me vijandig aan. Ik wilde opstaan. De zaal uitrennen! Maar… Ik voelde en hoorde mijn botten breken. Het laatste wat is zag was… Een grote bek met twee lange tanden en een gespleten tong…

**ZWART-VALLEN-PIJN-GILLEN-SLANGEN-DUISTERNIS**

"_Lily?"_

"_Lil…?"_

"_Wat is er met haar?! Ik probeer hier te slapen ja?!"_

_Ik kreunde. Wat gebeurde er?_

"_Oh! Gelukkig leeft ze nog!"_

Een zucht.

"_Wat denk jij dan?! Je valt gillend uit bed en je bent dood?!"_

Het was de stem van Rose. Wat doet zij hier in de hel?

"_Lily? Heb je je erg bezeerd? Moeten we er iemand bijhalen…" _

Ik opende mijn ogen. Rose en Alice stonden over me heen gebogen.

"Wat…" Begon ik.

"Nou, je bent gillend uit bed gevalllen."

"Bed…? Waar…"

"Nou, naast je bed natuurlijk!"

"Alice, zo is het wel weer genoeg. Kom Lil, help ik je opstaan"

Ik wuifte haar hand weg, en stond op. Ik keek rond.

"Wat is dit voor plek?" Vroeg ik, omdat ik door het donker nauwelijks iets zag.

"De slaapzaal." Antwoordde Alice.

"**WAT?! ZITTEN JULLIE OOK BIJ ZWADDERICH?!"**

"Ssst! Niet zo krijsen… Nee, bij Griffoendor."

"Maar wat doe ik hier dan?! Ik zit toch bij Zwadderich?!"

"Nee, hoezo?"

Verbluft ging ik op het bed naast me zitten. Mijn bed. Ik trok de dekens over me heen.

"Niets…"


	5. Een Goed Begin

Chapter door AurorVsDeatheater

* * *

Hoi, ben ik weer. Ik ga maar door met schrijven, zodat jullie tenminste leesvoer hebben. *graait naar sleuteltje* Wacht even… Ahá. *doet kooi van haar fantasie open* Enjoy 

Ergens, in een verborgen vallei… aan een een groot, diep meer… voor gewone mensen verborgen… Staat een kasteel… met in een zekere toren… Waar het zonlicht op de stenen vloer valt…

Stond een jonge heks met een "net-uit-bed-kapsel" te gillen.

'Afschuwelijk! Dit is… Dit is gewoon niet… Niet… Niet ACCEPTABEL! ZO NIET MODIEUS!'

Vanuit een andere hoek van de toren werd er gevloekt.

'Alice, MOET dit?'

'Leah! Dit kan toch niet?! Wie combineert er nou zwart met wit, rood en geel?!'

'Wij…?'

'Grappig hoor… IK zou dit NOOIT doen… Zwart…'

'Wat had je dan verwacht…? Alice and her multicoloured schooluniform dreamrobe?!'

'NEE. Nou… Op zijn minst een ietsiepietsiebeetje meer stijl? Of anders de vrijheid dat zelf eraan toe te mogen voegen?'

'Forget it.'

'Alice, wat is er?'

'Oh, goedemorgen Rose, ik heb een kledingcrisis.'

'Knap. Volgens mij zijn al je schooluniformen hetzelfde.'

'DAT IS HET NOU JUIST! ZE MISSEN ST-"

'Shhht! Lily slaapt nog!'

'Oh…'

'En Alice,' begon Rose. 'Doe me een lol en ga nog even slapen. Of ga lezen. Het is nog zo vroeg en we hebben vandaag nog vrij…'

'Ok…' Antwoordde Alice en de rust in het torentje was weergekeerd.

Ik werd wakker van het verblindende zonlicht. Ik lag in een comfortabel bed onder een zee van rood fluweel.

'Welkom in het land der levenden.' Zei een zachte stem naast mij. Rose schudde haar lange, koperrode, golvende haar uit haar gezicht.

'Ik hoop niet dat je het erg vind dat ik je boek even heb geleend?'

Ze hield "Het verhaal van Harry Potter" omhoog.

'Het is oké.' Zei ik.

'Ik ben weg van de sluipers! Van maanling, die weerwolf, van Gaffel, Harry Potters vader en James' grote liefde; je naamgenoot Lily… Maar ik vind Sluipvoet het coolst!'

Ik knikte afwezig en staarde uit het raam.

'Waar zijn Leah en Alice?' Vroeg ik.

'Beneden…' Antwoordde Rose, die weer in mijn boek verzonken was.

Ik klom uit het hoge hemelbed en liep naar de spiegel. Mijn haarkleur was in mijn slaap veranderd. Het was nu zilvergrijs met groen, alsof er zeewier in hing.

'Rose, je had best even kunnen zeggen dat ik voor gek lie… Sliep…'

'Hmm…'

'Laat maar…' Ik nam mijn lievelingslook weer aan en kleedde me aan. Ik pakte een klein handspiegeltje uit mijn hutkoffer. Transformagiër zijn was een vloek. Ik had het na al die jaren nog steeds niet onder controle. Vooral toen ik nog erg klein was was het moeilijk het te verbergen. Één keer ging het totaal mis. Ik zal het nooit van mijn leven vergeten. Ik weet niet precies hoe het gebeurde, of wàt er gebeurde, maar het was niet goed! Ik werd ontzettend boos op een paar andere kinderen, en blijkbaar verkleurden mijn haar en ogen zó extreem dat die kinderen gillend wegrenden en hun ouders haalden, van wie ik op mijn kop kreeg. "Kun je wel, andere kinderen bang maken?! Je moest je schamen! Moet ik soms je ouders bellen?!" Met zes ouders op één 7-jarige…

Ik werd uit mijn grijze flashback gehaald door Alice, die me om de hals vloog.

'Goeiemorgen slaapkop!'

'Hoi Al…'

We liepen de trap af, naar de leerlingenkamer. Er was niemand op Leah na, die rustig op de bank zat te lezen.

'Zo, lekker geslapen? Op het inci-'

Maar ze kreeg niet de kans om haar zin af te maken. Ik hoorde een oorverdovende schreeuw. Er dook een zwart met rode gestalte door het portretgat.

'Het beest!' Schreeuwde hij. 'Ze hebben het losgelaten! Ga hier weg! Anders pakt het jullie ook!' Hij kreunde.

We liepen om de bank heen. Alice viel flauw en Leah gilde. Mijn maag draaide om. Het gezicht van de jongen was helemaal bebloed. Ook zijn kleren waren doordrenkt.

Hij miste zijn rechterhand…

Het was doodstil. Net toen ik me om wilde draaien om Rose te halen, trok de jongen één oog open.

'Eh… Ik weet niet hoor… In dit soort gevallen ren je gillend de leerlingenkamer uit en- AUW!'

Ik had hem zonder dat ik het zelf door had een flinke trap gegeven. Hij stond op, pakte met zijn goede hand zijn toverstok en zwaaide ermee. Zijn hand groeide terug en het bloed en de wonden verdwenen.

Hij stak zijn teruggegroeide hand uit.

'Bram Maanzaad, aangenaam.'

'Lily-'

'Mclaren. Ja, ik zag hoe je werd gesorteerd. Ik was vlak na je… Weet je nog?'

'Eh…'

'Ach, doet er niet toe. Mag ik je voorstellen aan mijn vriend Julius van der Aap?'

'Van der watte?'

Er kwam een tweede jongen door het portretgat geklommen. Dat ging erg moeilijk, want hij miste beide armen.

'Bram… Ik wil mijn armen terug.' Zei hij droog.

'Juul, mag ik je voorstellen? Dit is Lily Mclaren. Ze zit ook in ons jaar.'

'Hai.' Zei de jongen, op nog steeds dezelfde droge toon.


	6. En Een Slecht Eind

Ik weet het, ik weet het. Shame on me. Ik heb veel te lang niet geschreven. Maar ik had het gewoon écht heel druk met huiswerk. En met een nieuwe fic!  
Hopelijk maak ik het goed met dit extra lange hoofdstuk! Op de helft kreeg ik een writers` block dus het einde is een beetje slap...

DISCLAIMER; Yup je hebt het goed! Deze hele wereld is niet van mij. Zelfs niet van AurorVsDeatheater! Alles is van JKR zoals jullie ongetwijfeld weten. De meeste personages zijn alleen van ons.

En btw misschien heb je het gemerkt, misschien niet. Ik was in chapter1 een disclaimer vergeten, maar aangezien het zo lang geleden is, is de file van FF en kan ik het niet meer veranderen. Dus bij deze; Het is niet van mij! Maar jullie waren vast al zo slim om dat te bedenken en nu;

Enjoy!

* * *

_Rose_

"Rose!" hoorde ik ergens ver weg. Ik scheurde mijn ogen van het boek en keek in het gezicht van Alice.

"Hmmm?"

"Voor de derde keer: ziet dit eruit?" Ze wees op haar schouderlange zwarte haar. Ze had het in een staart gebonden. Het zag er vanaf de voorkant uit alsof ze kaal was.

"Nee, zeker weten niet." Zei ik terwijl ik het boek opzij legde en opstond.

De slaapzaal was leeg, Lily en Leah waren vast al aan het ontbijten ofzo.

Alice zuchtte en trok de staart snel uit haar haar.

"Ik ben al weken op zoek naar een oplossing voor mijn suffe haar. Ik kan er niks mee!"

"Is dit geen idee?"Vroeg ik terwijl ik haar haar in twee lage staarten bond.

"Ja!" Riep Alice toen ze in de spiegel keek.

Ze vloog me gelijk om de hals.

Ik keek naar mijn wekker. "Kom op, laten we gaan ontbijten voordat het weggehaald wordt."

Ik greep haar arm en trok haar weg van de spiegel. We liepen naar beneden en daar zagen we Lily staan praten met twee jongens.

"Zo, dat doet ze goed, we zijn hier nog geen dag en ze heeft nu al sjans." Fluisterde ik tegen Alice. Giechelend liepen we naar Lily toe.

De ene jongen had kort blond haar en een extreem opgewekte uitstraling. De andere jongen was precies het tegenovergestelde. Hij had stro blond haar dat bijna in zijn ogen viel en een slome blik in zijn ogen.

"Oh, kijk." Hoorde ik Lily zeggen toen we naast haar kwamen staan. "Dit zijn Rose en Alice."

"Hoi, ik ben Bram, Bram Maanzaad." Zei de eerste jongen terwijl hij opgewekt mijn hand schudde.

"En dit is Julius van der Aap." Introduceerde hij de jongen naast zich dood normaal. Ik zag hoe Alice hem met grote ogen aan keek. "Pardon?" Zei ik.  
"Van der Aap." Herhaalde de slome jongen die blijkbaar Julius heette. "Mijn achternaam. Charmant vind je niet?"  
Ik knikte maar en schudde netjes zijn hand.

Toen was het stil. We stonden elkaar een beetje aan te gapen, niet wetend wat we moesten zeggen.

Gelukkig knorde mijn maag op dat moment. "Oké ik heb honger. Ik ga nu eten of jullie nou meegaan of niet."

Ik liep vastbesloten naar het portretgat en wachtte totdat Alice erdoor klom. Julius en Bram kwamen ook met ons mee.

Na de heerlijke lunch besloten ze naar buiten te gaan om onder de boom bij het meer te gaan zitten. Na een tijdje 'chillen' merkte Alice opeens op dat Leah niet bij de lunch was.

"Ze is vast wel bij het eten." Zei Lily. Alice knikte, maar de frons verdween echter niet van haar gezicht.

Bij het eten verscheen Leah echter ook niet. "Kom we gaan haar zoeken." Zei ik vastbesloten. Ik sleepte Alice en Lily achter me aan, de hal uit en de trap op. Toen stonden we voor een splitsing. Lily keek even bedenkelijk, heen en weer tussen de linkergang en de rechtergang.

"Daar heen!" Riep ik vrolijk en trok de Alice achter me aan, de rechter gang in.

"Hebben jullie Leah vanochtend nog gezien?" Vroeg ik aan Alice.

"Ze was nog bij mijn kleding fiasco, maar daarna ging ze naar de leerlingenkamer om iets te lezen."

"Ik heb haar daar niet meer gezien. Ik raakte aan de praat met Julius en Bram." Zei Lily. Ik knikte en we liepen in stilte verder.

Links, links, trap af, rechts, trap op, links. Ik raakte de tel kwijt. Waar kon dat kind toch zitten?

Abrupt bleef ik staan. Lily en Alice liepen door. "Wij zijn zo dom!" riep ik uit. Lily en Alice keken me vragend aan.

"Wat is de meest waarschijnlijkste plek waar Leah kan zitten en waar wij niet gekeken hebben?" De andere twee keken me nog steeds met een vragende blik aan. Ik draaide me gefrustreerd om en begon terug te lopen.  
"De leerlingenkamer natuurlijk!"

We probeerden de weg terug te vinden. Met nadruk op probeerden. Alle gangen leken op elkaar. Nergens waren mensen te vinden en het was al donker geworden. De portretten die er hingen leken ook allemaal precies dezelfde. Ik begon langzamerhand te denken dat ze ook precies hetzelfde waren.

"We zijn verdwaald." Hoorde ik de snuggere opmerking van Lily. Ik vloekte, Lily schopte tegen de muur en Alice steunde er tegenaan muur.

"Kom we moeten terug!" Zuchtte Alice en ze begon verder te lopen. Lily en ik volgde haar.

We liepen de gang uit en zagen daar een meisje staan. Zo te zien ook eerstejaars. Zij had lang steil haar in twee lage staartjes gebonden. Haar gezicht had iets Aziatisch. Ze had een geel met zwarte gewaad aan; een Huffelpuf. Zij zag ons niet. Ze liep naar de muur toe, waar een schilderij hing van een fruitschaal hing, en begon de schildering van een banaan te _kietelen_.

Wij schoten in de lach het zag er heel stom uit. Het meisje hoorde ons gelukkig niet, aangezien wij om het hoekje verscholen zaten. Toen we onszelf bij elkaar hadden geraapt stapte Lily op het meisje af.

"Wat doe je?" Vroeg ze met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. Het meisje liet de banaan los en zei alsof het logisch was, "Op zoek naar een geheime doorgang."

Ik trok mijn beide wenkbrauwen op. "Pardon?"  
"Er schijnt hier ergens op deze verdieping een schilderij van een fruitschaal te staan, waarachter de ingang naar de keukens van Zweinstein zitten." Legde ze uit. "Je opent de ingang van de keukens door de banaan te kietelen, die veranderd dan in een deurklink en tada! Onbeperkt eten!"

"Cool!" Grijnsde ik. Iets aan het meisje beviel me wel. Zij grijnsde terug.

"Hoe heet jij?" Vroeg Lily aan het meisje.

"Oh, sorry. Ik ben Amy Natsu, een trotse Huffelpuf."  
"Aangenaam. Ik ben Alice Campbell." Introduceerde Alice zich. Lily en ik volgden snel haar voorbeeld.

"Cool." Grijnsde Amy, toen wij klaar waren.

"Amy, weet jij waar de Grote Zaal is vanaf hier?" Vroeg Lily.

"Tuurlijk! Hoezo? Zijn jullie verdwaald?" Antwoordde Amy.

Wij knikten beschaamd.  
"Wacht, zal ik jullie er heen brengen? Voordat jullie weer verdwalen." Stelde ze voor.  
"Is goed." We liepen de gang uit.  
"Weet iemand eigenlijk hoe laat het is?" Vroeg Alice onzeker.  
Het was al een tijdje donker. We moesten vast al in de leerlingenkamer zijn. De avondklok ging al om half tien in.

Amy keek op haar horloge en haar ogen werden groot. "Het is precies half tien. We moeten opschieten!"

We renden verder in de richting die Amy aangaf. We renden een hoek om en daar zagen we godzijdank de twee grote gesloten deuren van de Grote Zaal.

Amy nam afscheid en rende weer terug. Wij liepen haastig richting de toren. Vanaf hier was dat niet zo lastig. Voor rennen hadden we geen energie meer. Nog een trap op, de hoek om naar rechts en dan waren we er. We klommen de trap op en renden snel de hoek om.

Pas toen ik in mijn gezicht tegen iets zachts voelde, en daarna iets hards, had ik door dat er iets de weg versperd had. Ik keek voor me naar de twee voeten, omhoog langs twee benen en een zwart gewaad in het gezicht van Carlos Achternaamloos.

Ik stond snel op en bood mijn excuses aan.

"Zo, zo. Wat hebben we hier? Drie eerstejaars Griffoendortjes buiten na de avondklok. Tut tut."

Wij waagden het niet om onze monden open te doen. Als hij echt zo streng was als Bob zei…

"20 punten aftrek voor Griffoendor. Aankomende vrijdag om 8uur `s avonds melden bij mijn kantoortje voor jullie straf."

Zonder op antwoord te wachten, liep hij weg. Zijn stem echode na in de gang.

Lily zei het wachtwoord van de toren en we klommen naar binnen. Daar ploften we op de bank bij het haardvuur.

"Nou lekker dan! Eerste dag en we zijn nu al punten verloren én we hebben strafwerk!" Riep Lily verontwaardigt.

Net toen ik wilde antwoordden kwam Leah uit het niets eraan lopen.

"Hé meiden, waar komen jullie nou weer vandaan? Ik heb de hele tijd op jullie zitten wachten!

"... Waarom kijken jullie me zo raar aan? Jullie maken me een beetje bang. Meiden?!"

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review it!


End file.
